


色欲禁忌

by sunflower_7



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_7/pseuds/sunflower_7
Kudos: 1





	色欲禁忌

# 那些可爱的触手们

那些触手将他的手脚缠住了，蒋他的衣服撕扯下来，并将他腿的向外拉扯，使他难以耻辱的地方暴露在空气里。

他大力地挣扎，可他越挣扎，那些触手勒的越紧，他大骂道：“日他大爷的，畜生，放开我”那些触手任意的抚摸他，嘴唇，脸庞，锁骨，乳头。

它们在他的乳头处停留，挑逗，摩擦，按压，拉扯。他感觉到了一阵酥麻，这种快感让他下面抬起了一半的头。它们将他的乳头弄得红肿，发硬。

接着又几根触手接着往下抚摸下去，他感到了一丝的不安，开口骂道：“畜生，畜生！快把我放~啊~”他的话还没说完便被一阵快感打断，那些触手上下套/弄他的要害，一阵阵的快感袭来，让他不自觉的发出几声呻吟~

接着几根触手扭在一起，向他后面的小穴/探去，它们慢慢地探进去，“啊！疼~不要！放~放、开~求~你们、了，不、要”这时传来他的惊呼。

柔软的内壁包围着那些触手，紧/致的小穴将它们咬的紧紧地。它们慢慢地开拓着，慢慢地抽插着，那些触手抠挖着，刚才还紧/致干涩的小xve现在一片泛滥，这些触手现在出入更流畅了，这些触手沾他的淫水，显得有些光泽。他的惊呼也成了一声声的呻吟“嗯啊~慢~点，啊~啊！”

不知道那些触手碰到了哪里，引的他又是一声惊呼，但还是被他的呻吟声覆盖了“啊~好舒服~~~~~昂~那~里~~，再~碰、一下~~~啊~~好舒服~~~~~~~再~~~啊~~~~~快、点~~”他不自觉的随着它们的抽动扭着自己的腰，配合着它们的抽插。

触手在他的嘴里配合着他下面的小嘴抽插着，出来时都带着几根银丝，嘴里的抽/插/让他来不及吞下唾液便顺着嘴角淌出，下面更是泛滥成灾，还有他的乳头更是红肿，敏感。这些触手连他的男根也不放过，上下套弄，揉捏着他的肉球，还有一根触手刺入他男根上的小口。

那些触手每次都是浅浅的退出，重重的插入，每次插入都摩擦着他的g点，水声呻吟声一阵阵传来，他到达了高潮，他想要射，可他那地方堵着一根触手，他难受的挣扎呼喊：“求~求~~，我、啊~啊~~要~~~设嗯啊、了~放、开~~”

可这些触手就像听不懂一样，继续抽插着，不知多久，堵在那里的那根触手撤出来了，他失禁了，他的下面惨不忍睹。

他想终于要结束了，他不知道夜幕刚刚降临，这只是个开始……


End file.
